


Love Is Blind

by Kaseyslove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Unrequited Love, got7 in cast as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseyslove/pseuds/Kaseyslove
Summary: "You don't know what it's like. Wanting to see some one so bad it hurts but knowing I never will"ORJae is in a new place as a first year in college. In a completely different world with old friends and new ones. First loves and true love.Brian left home against his parents will and enrolled in college, determined not to let his disability hold him back from anything.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> First on AO3, Comments are loved suggestions/ criticism is welcome

Park Jaehyung made his way up to the help desk of his new dorm to find his room assignment. The woman that resided behind the desk gave him a welcoming smile. He returned her smile gratefully. Being in a new place surrounded by new people can be a bit frightening, so seeing such a friendly face put him at ease. 

“Hi, welcome to the Eumag, dorm. I’ll need your school id and then I’ll tell you where your room is located.” She instructed as she fiddled on the computer.  
Jaehyung rummaged through his backpack until he found his wallet. He handed her his id and waited anxiously for further instruction. He couldn’t wait to get settled in and meet his roommate.

“Your dorm number is 205. So you’re on the second floor fifth room.” 

He bowed in thanks, grabbed his bags and got on the nearest elevator. No way was he carrying his backpack and two full duffel bags up two flights of stairs.  
As he made his way to his room his thoughts were filled with what he’s left behind. He had a little bit of guilt but he knew if he didn’t leave he could never move on. After his mother died he felt suffocated in his own home and knew if he stayed there any longer he would lose the last bit of sanity he had. 

He made it to his door and smiled as he looked around the hall. The other dorm doors were covered with people’s names and drawings and other random things. He was ecstatic that he managed to get a room in the music and art building, since not many freshmen were able to. The music dorm was the crème de la crème of dorms since it was close to the hall itself and near the studio/ practice hall for music and performance majors. So to say he was excited to have been picked out of thousands that applied for a spot was an understatement. 

After maneuvering his way on and off the elevator with his stuff Jaehyung fumbled with his keys until he finally managed to open the door and walked in dragging his bags behind him. Jaehyung studied the room as he decided what side he wanted to be on. He threw his bags on the bed near the door; he tended to get cold sleeping next to windows. He paused briefly and then headed back down stairs weaving through the other students moving in to get the rest of his things. He finished most of his unpacking and decided to get some food and tour the campus. Maybe his roommate will be here when he returns.

Hours later Jaehyung returned to his dorm room and he sees a boy with bright blond hair and sunglasses sitting on the bed near the window. He’d made no move to greet him so he did so himself. 

“Hi, I’m Park Jaehyung,” he said and bowed. 

When he got no response he looked back at the boy and noticed he had on headphones, music blaring. No wonder he couldn’t hear him, but he was looking right at him. So he was just being rude then. He rolled his eyes and went back to his side of the room and unpacked the rest of his things his excitement officially killed.  
After a few minutes he gave up of unpacking the rest of his stuff too riled up to really do anything productive. Instead he decided to turn on the TV to try and calm his nerves calm his nerves. Moments later he saw movement from the other side of the room. Jaehyung watched as his roommate took off his head phones.

“Oh, you’re here, I didn’t hear you at all! My name is Kang Younghyun.” He said looking nowhere in particular. 

“So now you care that I’m here? I introduced myself to you twenty minutes ago.” Jaehyung shot back, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“Well, I didn’t hear you I had my music on.” the blond replied wondering what the big deal was.

“You saw me; you were looking right at me” he huffed crossing his arms. His roommate sighed and got off his bed and slowly walked closer to him.

“I see, they didn’t tell you, did they?” Younghyun asked running his hand threw his blond hair. 

“Who? Tell me what?” Jaehyung just watched him all anger forgotten and replaced with confusion. 

Younghyun lifted up his sun glasses and Jaehyung could see a slight gloss over them but barely noticeable. “I was looking at you, yes, but that doesn’t mean I saw you. I can’t see anything. I’m blind.”


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Jaehyung stared in shock at Younghyun. He stepped closer and waved his hand on front of Younghyun’s face. As he was about to do it a second time Younghyun caught his wrist and frowned. 

“That’s rude you know” he said throwing Jaehyung’s wrist down and backed up until he felt the edge of his bed and sat down. Jaehyung looked at Younghyun utterly confused. He hadn’t meant to offend him.

“I’m-” he started but Younghyun cut him off.

“Just drop it” he said gruffly putting his headphones on. Jaehyung felt like an ass and was determined to apologize. 

After a few more minutes of tense silence Jaehyung walked up to Younghyun and took off his headphones.

“Come on let’s go to the café” before he could respond Jaehyung already had him by the wrist, dragging him through the halls. When they reached the café Jaehyung released Younghyun from his grip and smiled.  
“What the hell did you bring me here for?” 

Jaehyung ignored him and moved them to the counter. “Order whatever you want. It’s my treat.” Younghyun looked in the direction of his voice and glared silently showing he wanted to be taken back to the dorm.  
“Come on, it’s my way of apologizing, just order something” Jaehyung pleaded wishing Younghyun could see his puppy dog pout, but at the same time grateful because his aegyo was nonexistent.

“Fine” he turned back to the counter.

“Can I have a mango smoothie” Jaehyung asked while leaning on the counter. He glanced over to Younghyun and poked him in the side causing him to jump. 

“Order” Jaehyung said with a chuckle. “They’ve got a bunch of flavors, like it’s a bit surprising, I hope I like the mango, eh if not I can always-”

“What’s your most popular flavor?” he asked the worker Cutting Jaehyung off mid ramble. He wanting to get this over with, Jaehyung was starting to overwhelm him. So much talking.

“Strawberry banana” 

“I’ll have that” he decided, knowing it was better that way since he didn’t feel like hearing the list read to him. After paying, they sat down at a nearby table. 

Younghyun was awkwardly sitting next to Jaehyung as they waited for their drinks, not really knowing what to say. A few minutes later, the worker brought them their smoothies.

“I really am sorry about earlier I wasn’t trying offend you. I tend to do and say things on impulse.” Jaehyung blurted out after a while. Silence wasn’t a strong point for him.  
Younghyun could tell by his tone that he was feeling just as awkward as him. That alone eased his nerves a bit since meeting new people was definite a weak point for him. 

“It’s okay. I overreacted” Younghyun admitted twiddling his fingers. He knew deep down that he was the one really being an asshole.

“How about we start over, my name is Park Jaehyung, but I go by Jae” 

“Kang Younghyun, just call me Brian” 

“Brian?” Jae questioned sipping on his smoothie. 

“I lived in Canada for a few years and that was my English name.” He explained trying not to smile. He didn’t know what it was, but Jae had him letting down his guard. 

“Cool I grew up in the states myself so beware of my Korean, its rough bro. How’s your drink?” Jae rambled in a blur while slurping on his drink.

“It’s okay. Honestly, I don’t like strawberries, but it not bad.” Brian admitted taking another sip. Jae stopped drinking his drink and stared at Brian.

“Seriously bro, then why get it?” 

“Because I didn’t feel like having them menu read to me and it causes too many problems” he said taking another sip.

“Here try mine” 

Without any other warning Brian felt a spoon on his lips and jerked back, his face instantly tinging red in embarrassment, causing Jae to laugh.  
On instinct Brian hid his face in his hands just in case Jae decided to do something else, since he couldn’t see it before it happened. This dude was nuts!

“Hey, don’t hide just taste it” he coaxed after a moment or two, pulling Brian’s hand down and putting the spoon back up to his lips. Giving in, Brian opened his mouth to taste the smoothie. 

“It’s really good” Brian mumbled.  
Brian waited for an ‘I told you so’ but it never came. Instead he heard some shuffling and decided to wait. A few minutes later Jae sat back down and snatched Brian's smoothie away. 

“What the” before he could finish Jae put another one in his hand. The smell of mango hit Brian’s nose and he frowned. “Are you always this friendly?” 

“With my friends yeah” Jae replied with a laugh, Brian’s bewildered look not helping quell his amusement in the slightest. 

“Friends?” he questioned confused.

“What we can't be friends?” Jae questioned and wondered if he did something wrong already; ignoring the slightly questionable methods of getting him here.

“I-it’s not that I just” Brian looked down “I just haven’t had a friend in a long time” his voice was so quiet Jae barely heard him. 

“Well you have one now” Jae said while nudging his shoulder. No matter how hard he tried to fight it all Brian could do was smile.  
Jae watched as Brian began to drink his smoothie and smiled to himself. He enjoyed making new friends, and seeing Brian smile like that made him happy. They sat there finishing their smoothies in a comfortable silence. “Um” Jae said after a while trying to decide how to ask his question without insulting the other. 

“Um what” Brian asked putting his drink down and turning towards the sound of Jae’s voice.

“Well, h-h-how do you get around” Jae said nervously as he watched Brian closely.

With a small smile Brian said “When I’m outside in new places I use a walking stick. If I’m in places like the dorm room or my house, I’ll repeatedly walk the areas until I memorize the spaces; which takes a while because honestly I don’t memorize things easily.” Jae laughed in understanding. “And I have ways of navigating the dorm since it’s too many halls” he finished. Not many people were brave enough to ask him that, but as he’s coming to learn Jaehyung isn’t your everyday person. 

“How do you manage that” Jae asked pushing his luck.

“I can’t explain that” Brian said rubbing his eyes as if staving off a headache. Jae instantly felt bad for asking. 

“My bad” Jae’s words were soft. Brian hearing the drop in his voice playfully flicked the closest body part he could feel.

“Hey, it’s just a pain in the ass to explain. Come on let’s go back to the dorm. I’ll show you” he said standing up holding his arm out. After a few moments he felt nothing.  
“Come on since you dragged me here you have to be my walking stick today.” Jae laughed and hooked his arm with Brian’s. 

Brian actually hated to ask for help; it made him feel like he was burdening others. He got that feeling enough from his family he didn’t want it from others. With that being said he tended to keep to himself but Jae, Jae was different he seemed truly genuine, completely weird but genuine and Brian was determined to take him up on his offer and be friends.  
After a few minutes they were at the steps of the dorm.

“Ok we’re here” Jae announced and let go of Brian. 

Jae watched silently as Brian felt out the edge of the steps and walked up them without any hesitation. Jae follows close behind as they enter the building. Brian found the nearest wall and began to walk running his hand against it. Jae continued to trail him and saw a braille label at the end. He quickly looked around and saw them on the end of all the hallways. He turned back as Brian’s fingers came in contact with the label and turned left and continued down the next hall. Once they reached their door Jae grinned.

“Wow, that’s really cool” 

Brian could only smile as he fought off a blush. He wasn’t used to being praised for doing anything really. 

“Thanks”  
_

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other. Trivial things like: favorite music, foods, subjects, and the like. Jae stayed away from personal subjects. From the very beginning he could tell from his initial encounter it was better if Brian brought up anything to do with his blindness. It ate him up inside to not ask but he knew that, that would only start him back at square one. Thankfully Brian didn’t ask anything personal either. His life was far from perfect; most people just don’t understand why he wanted, no needed to leave home.

“What major are you?” Brian asked after a while. 

“I’m a performance major” Jae said “I really love to rap though if you ask my friends they’ll say I suck. Those buttmuches; but I digress. I sing and play instruments.”

Brian chuckled lightly in response to Jae’s rambling. It seems it’s not a nervous tick as he initially thought, he just likes to talk.

“Ah a singer, I’m a music and music composition major. I can sing a tad bit, but I’d rather write music any day.” Brian said once he stopped chuckling, and after a minute added “Could you maybe sing something for me?” his question came out in a whisper, hoping to not seem too forward.

“Um, me s-s-sing” he stuttered “I tend to get nervous” he admitted rubbing the back of his head. Korean Songs weren’t his strong point.  
Despite his better judgment Brian barked out a laugh and instantly covered his mouth embarrassed at his actions. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I swear, it’s just that you’re so outgoing it hard to believe you get stage fright. You even randomly declared a stranger your friend.” Brian sputtered hoping he didn’t royally screw up.

There was a long silence that followed as Brian waited for so type of vocal reaction. The last thing he expected to hear was laughter, loud hearty laughter.  
“You’re okay bro, I” Jae paused to laugh a bit more. “I know it’s weird. I’m not mad so stop making that face please, you look like a kicked puppy and that hurts my heart.” 

Brian couldn’t see the movement, but he heard the pat to what he could only assume was Jae patting his chest. That alone made him smile all over again. 

“Such the drama queen” Brian said on impulse with a chuckle. 

“Rude!” Jae’s response only made Brian laugh harder.

After a moment the laughing passed, and a comfortable silence settled between them.  
“So, is that still a no?” A hopeful Brian asked since he was dying of curiosity. “And think of it this way, I can’t see you so no one’s watching you or judging you. Just let your voice describe you.” As Brian’s words sunk in Jae felt calm. 

He was touched that Brian was trying his best to make him feel comfortable even though he knew pointing out his own blindness couldn’t have been easy.

“Sure, I’ll sing” Jae agreed getting off his bed and into a standing position. Brian waited in silence and then Jae started. 

“I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say”

Brian beamed at the English lyrics, not recognizing the song but liking it all the same. Jae started off slow but soon found his pace by tapping his foot to the beat in his head and sang louder. Brian began to rock back and forth as Jae continued to sing enjoying the unique voice Jae possessed. For the first time in years he wished he could see.  
Once Jae finished, Brian gave a playful applause, and a sincere bright smile.

“You shouldn’t be afraid you have a great voice, be proud of it” Jae could feel his face turning red and for the second time today was thankful Brian couldn’t see his face. 

“Thanks, you really helped me, understanding English and all. Korean songs make me nervous unless I know it by heart.” Jae said surprising Brian by giving him a light squeeze on his arm. Brian stiffened not really used to being touched, but forced himself to relax. 

“No problem, I don’t mind speaking in English, whenever you want. It’ll help me stay fluent and I can help you with Korean, from what I can tell you’ll need all the help you can get.” Jae only smiled, Brian was going to be a great roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the comments, Kudos and the like. I'm really happy you all are enjoying the story so far.


	3. Friends

After that they headed off to bed since the next day their classes started, and a decent night sleep was needed to find their way around campus. The next morning Brian woke up early and as he finished dressing he was startled by Jae’s alarm clock.  
As the alarm finished up, Brian waited to see if he would hear moving. He moved closer to Jae’s bed and heard him snoring lightly. He chuckled and moved to the deck that sat next to Jae’s bed. He stumbled a few times not used to the area surrounding Jae’s side of the room, but managed. He felt on the desk for Jae’s alarm clock, remembering Jae saying he used multiple alarms. He found it and smiled mischievously, placing the alarm on Jae’s pillow. 

Let’s see him sleep through that..

Brian gathered his things and headed to his first class, taking his sweet time along the way. That’s why he left early, so he could go at a slow pace and not get ran over by the students. He reached the studio with little trouble, and as he reached the practice room he could hear arguing echoing from the room. 

“Ah, noona why” he heard a boy whine as he felt his way through the door. 

“Stop whining you big baby. I said I would pay you right” a woman responded. 

“Um excuse me, is this the music room” Brian asked interrupting the arguing pair.

“Sorry, yeah this is the music slash dance room. I’m Kim Hyejin the intermediate dance teacher, and this is my brother Kim Yugyeom” 

“I can speak for myself you know” he called back rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever” she said with a huff. Brian held back his chuckle and bowed.

“Thanks” he said drawing in his walking staff. 

“So,” he flinched away from the voice near his ear, wondering when he got so close. “Are you dancing with us today?” Yugyeom asked wondering if he was one of his sister’s students. 

“Seriously, don’t mock me” Brian said his features hardening in agitation. He didn’t like being made fun of. If he wanted to deal with that then he would have stayed home. 

“I wasn’t make-” Yugyeom started but stopped when Brian stormed away from him.

“Yugyeom, just leave him be” Hyejin said yanking him to the other side of the room. 

After his piano class Brian was still livid. He was making his way back to the dorm but wasn’t paying attention and ran into a bench. 

“Shit” he said in English rubbing his legs frantically trying to ease the ache. “Shit!"

“Brian?” Jae’s voice rang out thought all the surrounding noise. Soon Brian felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and started walking the other way.

“Just…not now Jae” Brian said not in the mood to deal with anyone. 

“Brian, wait” he followed and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around. He couldn’t help but notice Brian’s distress. “What’s the matter?” He asked keeping a tight grip on Brian’s shoulders as he tried to pull away again. 

“Jae, let go! I don’t want to talk about it,” Brian all but shouted back making Jae sighed.

“Fine then come have lunch with me” Jae watched as Brian relaxed at the change of subject and let himself be lead along. 

Brian didn’t know what it was, but Jae had a calming presence; so he let himself be dragged along.   
Jae leads Brian to a nearby restaurant. They sat in silence for a while until Jae had to ask. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong now” Jae whispered calmly. 

“No”

“But” he whined a pout beginning to form on his lip. 

“It’s nothing important really” he said looking away. He wasn’t used to talking about his problems, and it’s not like his family noticed so there was no point. 

“Hey,” Jae cupped Brian’s face and turned it to face him. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but I mean it when I say I’m your friend, so you can tell me. I’m not going anywhere.” Jae said reassuringly brushing his thumb across his cheek in a reassuring way.

Brian felt his heart jumped as his face turned red but leaned into his touch despite himself. 

“We-well, before my first class there was a boy who was mocking me. I don’t take well to people making fun of me. I-I got that enough back home.” Jae hummed in response.

“See you should feel a little better about it now, don’t hold it in its bad for your health” Jae joked pocking him in the side. He watched a smile creep across Brian’s face. 

‘That’s better’ a smiling Brian was always better than a sad one. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Jae remembered something. 

“My alarm scared the shit out of me this morning thanks to you” 

Brian couldn’t contain his laughter. “Ha, I can’t really say sorry, you ignored your first one so I thought that might help. I’m only sorry I didn’t get to see it.” To Brian’s surprise Jae began to laugh. He smiled as well happy to have gotten thing off his chest. Maybe things won’t be so bad here after all. 

~

The next few weeks passed by fairly easy after that. Brian was adjusting to his classes slowly, but making progress. He approached it as he did everything else. With patterns. In high school his classes were never easy, especially when he refused to be put in special education classes. College was no different, he wanted to prove he could do it himself when his family never had faith in him. Then there was Jae. He’d kept his promise about being his friend.

They met up at their usual café, a routine they picked up after the first few days of school. Jae had managed to get Brian to try the café’s ice coffee, and laughed when Brian mumbled that he liked it. 

“So, how was class today?” Jae asked opening his text book and skimming a few pages. 

“They were okay, my English teacher can be an ass by talking at the speed of light, but I just record him.” He answered pulling out his pocket recorder for Jae to see. 

“That’s cool, it’s still completely crazy how you manage your classes and do homework.” He said examining the recorder.

“It’s nothing really” Brian said modestly, and Jae huffed. 

“Liar,” he rolled his eyes. “Half of your text books don’t come in braille. So, until the school can order them, you have to record or type everything your teachers say. Then transfer it into notes on your computer and then print it out in braille. That’s completely insane yet I still think it’s awesome.” Brian looked away from him trying to hold back his blush. Jae liked to compliment him, but he still wasn’t used to it yet. Moments later Brian feels something being wrapped around his wrist. He reaches out to feel what it is. It felt like a bracelet, a woven bracelet, confused he turned to Jae.   
“It’s a friendship bracelet, my best friend Wonpil has an unnatural obsession with making them. So I asked him if he could make us some. I was going to give it to you then, but I chickened out. I wasn’t sure if you thought of me as a friend.” Brian smiled lightly at his confession and ran his fingers across the bracelet again. 

“Of course, I think of you as a friend and I’ll even tell you a story” he stated gathering the courage to finally open up about his past. “I went blind four and a half years ago from an eye infection.” He paused organizing his thoughts. Jae never made a peep for fear if he did Brian wouldn’t finish. 

“It was the middle of summer. It wasn’t my first eye infection but this time it had gotten into both of my eyes. I had taken medication for a week, but nothing seemed to work. Then on the day my Umma planned to take me to the doctor, I woke up and opened my eyes, but everything was dark. It’s nothing like walking around in the dark, at least then you can still see the outlines of things. It’s much worse.” Brian pause in his story to steady himself, his hands tightening against his jeans. 

“Naturally I panicked calling out for my mom while trying to untangle myself from my covers. After I managed to get out of bed my mom called out to me. The moment I told her I couldn’t see, all I could hear were her footsteps as she rushed out of the room to get my dad. I didn’t want to be alone, so I tried to go after her but only managed to run into my door. Once they finally got me to the hospital, they told me I’d had a retinal eye infection. They gave me medicine and sent me home, saying that it would clear up in a few days. It didn’t.” Brian paused when Jae grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“I’m sorry” Jae whispered. 

Brian smiled lightly taking comfort in Jae’s voice. “Don’t be, I adjusted. My parents were a tad overzealous when I started school again. I had regular classes; I’d refused to be put in special education classes. Because of my stubbornness I only made things harder on myself, but I didn’t want to be treated differently.” He paused again turning in Jae’s direction. 

“I’m probably boring you with my long story” 

“No, no keep going” Jae said surprising Brian with his eagerness. 

“They treated me differently anyway even my so-called friends. I was ostracized and picked on. Sometimes bullied physically, but I managed to ignore it and get a handle on being blind. It’s not so bad; I didn’t have any friends though. No one wanted to be bothered by the ‘blind kid’” he said using air quotes. “So it wasn’t so bad ya know, just lonely” he finished, and waited for Jae’s response but was met with only silence.   
“Aish, I knew this was a bad idea” he mumbled embarrassed getting up from his seat. Jae’s brain finally checked back in and he grabbed Brian from behind trapping him in a bear hug. 

“Ah, no running away. College is different, people are different here. You’ll make friends, and besides you’ve made friends with me and I hate to break it to ya, but I’m not easy to get rid of so you’re stuck with me.” He said pressing his cheek against Brian’s in a teasing way, causing them both to laugh. 

As Jae hugged him Brian tried his best to keep his erratic heartbeats in check, but failing miserably. It had been happening more and more recently. Every time Jae would touch him, or just being too close to him made his pulse race. Just hearing his voice made him smile. 

“Hey, it’s time to go back to class” Jae announced letting him go. “See you in a little while” he finished patting his shoulder, Jae's special way of letting Brian he was walking away.

"Yeah, Catch you later"


	4. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for waiting so long. Life has made writing hard. Hope y'all enjoy the update.

Brian smiled after him, and headed to his own class. His next class was music. He had two different types of music classes. One was music theory and the other composition. Today was composition so he headed to the music room. As usual he heard bickering floating down the hall as he walked up it. 

“Noona, I swear if I have to do one more girl group dance I’m gonna kill you.” He heard the boy say to his sister and suppressed a chuckle. 

“Oh suck it up. It’s just for a little while longer” she huffed out. 

Yugyeom sucked his teeth annoyed. “You’d better sleep with one eye open” he threatened. 

The room went silent and Brian took that as an opportunity to enter. The siblings say their usual greeting and Brian bows politely. He liked Hyejin, she was sweet, but her brother Yugyeom. Not so much. He liked to tease him, and it pissed him off. From what he inquired Yugyeom was a high school senior who helped Hyejin teach her Tuesday and Thursday classes. 

“Hey” Brian cringed at the sound of Yugyeom’s voice. 

“What!” He hissed knowing exactly what he wanted. 

“When are you going to try dancing with us?” He asked for the umpteenth time. Brian usually ignores him knowing he’s just messing with him bet everyone has a limit. 

“You do understand I’m blind right?” He asked tired of him; hoping if he nips this in the bud now so Yugyeom will leave him alone. 

“Yeah so” Yugyeom said completely serious catching Brian off guard. “What does that have to do with anything?” He paused and chuckled at the blonde’s bewildered expression before continuing. “Yes, you’re blind but that doesn’t stop you from playing the piano does it? Noona even told me you play the guitar and bass guitar too. I see no difference.” Yugyeom countered as he watched his words sink in. 

‘He’s right; I was so used to people telling me I couldn’t do something I started doing it myself.’ 

“I’m sorry” he said remembering what Jae said. ‘People are different here.’ 

“Don’t worry about it; at least you know I’m being serious. Your name is Younghyun right?” 

Brian nodded glad he didn’t drive a potential friend away because of his attitude. “Yeah, just call me Brian” he said extending his hand, and Yugyeom shook it. 

“Yo, Brian”

Yugyeom watched as Brian’s face lit up at the obviously familiar voice. 

“Jae, is that you?” Brian asked standing to his feet. 

“Of course, no one else sounds like this” he joked walking up to them. 

“So this is where your practice room is mine is next door.” He paused and looked at Yugyeom with a smile. “You made a new friend?” Jae asked cheerfully.   
“Yeah, I’m Yugyeom.”

“Jae” they bowed to each other. Jae looked back at Brian who’d turned awkward at the mention of a new friend. 

“See the bracelet is good luck” he said with a smile Yugyeom chuckled at Jae’s antics and didn’t miss the faint blush creeping across Brian’s cheeks. 

“See you later; I still need to get to class.” He again bowed to Yugyeom and patted Brian’s shoulders, and then made his way to class. 

Brian looked down and grazed his fingers across his friendship bracelet and grinned. 

‘Lucky huh’ 

“You like him” Brian’s head shot up and his eyes widened at his words. 

“No…I don’t he’s my roommate” Brian whined. 

“Right. You like him” he said again with more teasing. Brian pulse picked up at his words. 

“You’re always like this aren’t you?” He asked with a playful glare.

“What? If you mean me being awesomely truthful then yes” he replied, while Brian rolled his eyes but couldn’t help laughing. 

“You’re a high school student right?” He inquired hoping to distract Yugyeom from calling him out on feelings he wasn’t even comfortable admitting yet. Not even to himself. 

“Yeah, a third year at Hanlim Arts High School” Yugyeom answered while pulling up a chair and sitting next to Brian’s piano. 

“If you’re getting excused from school, why are you always fighting with your sister? Do you hate dancing?” He questioned trying to keep the conversation light. 

“Oh no, I love dancing. I want to take chorography as a major when I graduate. I argue with Hyejin because we’ve been doing girl group dances since the semester started. She claims it’s because there are more girls in the Tuesday, Thursday classes but I know she just likes to embarrass me.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Just ask the class of they want to do something different, then she wouldn’t be able to refuse.” Brian suggested feeling around on the floor for his case. 

“Yeah, I could try that.” It was silent as Yugyeom watched Brian open his guitar case and began to prepare his instrument.

“Hey Younghyun, sweetie, your lesson has been canceled today” Hyejin called from the other side of the room after reading the notice on the door.

“Thanks for letting me know” he called back and began to pack his things up again.

“Think you’re up for a dance lesson” Yugyeom asked coyly wanting to spend more time getting to know the blond. Brian quirked an eyebrow and thought for a while. 

“Sure, why not if it’ll get you to stop bugging me about it.” Brian breathed in an exasperated sort of way. 

Yugyeom chuckled shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah sorry about that,” Brian only laughed. Oddly enough Yugyeom kind of reminded him of Jae.   
“Okay, let’s go.” They got up and began to stretch.

Jae was having a hard time paying attention. Music Theory was never exciting, but today class seamed to drag on forever. Luckily he’d picked a seat in the back of the room, because the task of keeping his eyes open was becoming mind-numbing. 

“Psth, Psth” a loud whisper rang in Jae’s ears jolting him awake. “Wake up” the words quickly sank in and he righted himself. 

“Thanks, I’m dying over here.” Jae joked and sent the boy a grateful smile. 

“No problem. I’m Jaebum. What's your name?” he asked keeping his voice at a whisper.

“I’m Jaehyung, call me Jae.” He said happy shaking Jaebum’s hand. 

Before anything else could be said the teacher dismissed the class. Jae nodded towards Jaebum before rushing out the door. He wanted to catch Brian before he left the building. He was in suck a hurry he didn’t notice Jaebum right on his tail.   
He made it to Brian’s classroom ad saw him sitting in the floor, but before he could say anything a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly turned and was face with a beaming Jaebum.

“Hey, you ran out so fast. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime.” Jaebum asked with a hopeful grin. After a few seconds to think about it Jae nodded. 

“Sure, I’d like that,” he was about to continue when laughter drew his and Jaebum’s attention. 

“Brian!” Jaebum said loud enough to catch his attention. Completely shocked he entered the room and stared blankly at Brian.  
Brian shot up surprised recognizing the voice. He must have been turned around because he soon felt a pair of hands turning him. Hands soon touched his face and he instantly recognized the touch.

“Jaebum, you go to school here?” He questioned hoping that was the only thing.

“Yeah, but how are you here? You do know your parents-” he was cut off by Brian yanking on him. 

Taking the hint Jaebum walked them to the other side of the room so they could talk in some semblance of privacy. 

“Did they send you here” Brian asked timidly. 

“Seriously, no I just go to school here. My mom told me you disappeared.” Jaebum said with a frown “Why didn’t you call me?” Brian cringed at the seriousness in Jaebum’s voice. 

“You, just up and left. Just like everyone else did. I didn’t have anybody else. I didn’t see the point.” He admitted softly making Jaebum reach out and grab his chin forcing Brian to face him.

“Bullshit. You know I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t have a choice. I tried to keep in touch with you but every time I called your parents said you didn’t want to talk to me.” Brian’s eyes widened at his words. 

“They never told me anything about you calling. You see this is why I left. Shit like that is why I left.” Brian fumed barley keeping himself from screaming. 

“Calm down, don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you’ve been making it okay so don’t stress. You’re secret is safe with me.” A smile spread across Jaebum’s face as he watched Brian visibly relax. “You look good.” 

Brian let out a laugh “Thanks, that’s a comfort, I’d like to say the same but you could have grown three heads for all I know.” 

Jaebum huffed a quiet laugh knowing the younger was trying not to be pessimistic about not being able to see. Remembering and old trick he grabbed Brian’s hands and put them on his face. Instinctively the blond his fingers travel the expanse; over his eyes, nose and jaw. 

“You look great too, thanks Jaebum” 

Jae and Yugyeom glanced at each other neither understanding what was going on. Seeing the atmosphere around the two boys lighten Jae took the opportunity to approach them. 

“Is everything okay?” His question directed more at Brian than Jaebum.

“Yeah, don’t worry Jae” Brian said hearing the underline tenseness in his voice. “This is my cousin Jaebum.” He smiled reassured Jae everything was fine. 

“Your cousin? Cool. We’ve meet already, he’s in my Music Theory class.” he explained, while Jaebum glanced at his watch. 

“Crap, I’m about to be late. I’ll catch you later right?” He turned to Jae and winked playfully causing Jae to flush. Then he put his hand on Brian’s head. “You better keep in touch brat,” he said cheekily. Brian sucked his teeth and swatted Jaebum’s hand off his head, then stuck his tongue out playfully. Jaebum, Yugyeom, and Jae broke into a fit of laughter.

“Bye and I will” he replied, a small smile playing over his features. Jaebum ruffled Brian’s blonde hair one more time before running out of the room and to his next class.   
After Jaebum left Jae continued to snicker to himself. This was the first time he’d seen Brian’s childish side. Their first week together Jae had trouble getting Brian to stop trying to hide himself, and just show his real personality. By the looks of Yugyeom, it seems his efforts are being rewarded. 

“So what was the face touching about?” Jae asked having never been one for subtly.

“Smooth hyung real smooth” Brian shot back with a laugh. “In a way it’s how I see. When I first went blind I used to feel my families faces, it helped lift my spirits when I got depressed about not being able to see. Jaebum used to tell me stories and makes jokes while I was holding his face.” Brian paused to chuckle at a memory. “Whenever he did that it made me feel like I could see again like I was normal.” 

“Don’t worry hyung being normal is over rated.” Yugyeom chimed in and Jae hummed in agreeance. 

“I’m starving” Jae blurted effectively scaring the other two. “Let’s go eat would you like to come?” he asked Yugyeom as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Yugyeom nodded. “Sweet, let’s go.” They headed out to eat and enjoy their afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapter is short I know but they will get longer as the story progresses so bear with me.


End file.
